Furons
, Cryptosporidium, Orthopox, Emperor Meningitis ]]The Furons are an alien species who hail from the planet Furon. They are the main race in the Destroy All Humans! series. Biology Furons are a grey, bipedal species, with one pair of arms and have a large bald cranium with lighter circles on the side that glow. All Furons have reflective eyes with no true eye color, three fingers with one thumb and the same foot size. Males have wrinkled skin, while females have smooth, pale skin and lack the aformentioned light circles. Furons are known for being physically weak, being easily reduced to paste when smacked into a wall, so they need personal shields. Despite this, soldiers are able to carry large weaponry with no trouble. Furons appear to share some characteristics with humans, one being that they are able to breathe in Earth's atmosphere. The Furon lifespan appears to be five hundred years, though cloning makes them practically immortal. Since they live on a barren world, water is scarce, and as such, Furons lack the ability to swim. It is possible there is frozen, or even liquid water on the surface. Abilities Furons possess frail bodies, but large brains, which are so intellectually advanced, it surpasses human thought tenfold. They also make Furons naturally cunning and deceptive. In a bonus content scene, it is even said that Furons don't need sleep. Their large cortexes also give them advanced psychic abilities, which can be augmented by their own biotechnology. This allows them to move and manipulate objects by thought (PK), read the minds of any life-form (Cortex Scan), control their thoughts and actions (Hypnotize), and create illusions in the minds of their enemies (Holobob). Technology Because of their superior intellects, Furon technology is really advanced. So much that human weapons and devices are like toys in comparison. Most of their technological efforts have been focused on military applications. They have used this to develop brilliant weapons in their conquest of the universe. They have highly destructive weapons, flying saucers and motherships, gene modification and cloning technology, devastating nuclear weaponry, shield technology, teleportation, etc. Furons are very skilled in the field of biotechnology, Though its only used for enhancing their physical abilities, intellect, and mental powers. Needless to say, cloning is also an area where Furons have mastered, allowing them to clone new bodies whenever they die in order to attain virtual immortality. Cloning Despite the fact that cloning nearly wiped out the species, Furons rely on cloning for their everyday life. Due to overeliance on cloning, a Furon is able to take a vacation while his cloned self does the work. Despite that, Furons with a high number of clones are seen as reckless, due to the fact that they've been killed several times due to their behavior. Furons with a low clone count are seen as elders. Furons also consider themselves to be immortal, mostly due to the fact that their clones carry their personalities. The only way to truly kill a Furon is to delete it from the cloning banks, ensuring that said Furon won't come back as a clone, and as long as only one of a particular clone, say Crypto, exists, the consciousness and possibly, soul, is moved on to the next clone. If there are multiple clones, the minds are separated as individuals. Cloning is also useful to replicate whole armies from one Furon soldier, which produces an instant, unstoppable force that can be used to conquer a targeted planet easily. If some of the cloned soldiers die, they can simply be replaced by more clones. Society Furon society can be quite cruel. Most Furons are very xenophobic and think little of wiping out entire races, enslaving them, or using them as toys. The species-wide ability to read minds forces some Furons to always tell the truth when encountering another Furon. Comedians are seen as pointless, but action movies are very popular. Somehow, when Furon names are translated, they turn out to be the names of several diseases and parasites. The Furon population is split into different ranks. There are leaders, scientists, workers, and soldiers, though there's little biological difference between each group. Large heads are prized by the Furons and are seen as status symbols, possibly signifying brainpower. History﻿ The Furons are the most feared empire in the Milky Way Galaxy, due to their frighteningly superior technology and collection of nuclear warheads. Ancient History The beginnings of the Furon Empire remain clouded. What is known is that they encountered humanity early in their expeditions into space, and procreated with them, thus leaving a bit of Furon DNA in their gene pool. Earth was apparently forgotten, or it wasn't deemed important enough to take over at the moment. The Martian War At one point, the Furons discovered Mars and encountered the Blisk. Millennia ago, Mars was an ocean world and the Blisk ruled an underwater paradise. Frankly, they were more than a little cocky about it. The Blisk War was particularly bloody, as standard Furon weapons proved ineffective, leading to the development of stronger atomic weaponry. The war resulted in several Furon casualties and the loss of their genitalia, the seemingly total destruction of the Blisk, and the reducing of Mars into an arid wasteland. The DNA Crisis After their war with the Blisk, their DNA has mutated thanks to their unchecked nuclear weaponry, leaving them sterile. They have learned to clone themselves to keep their race from dying out. However, it was discovered that the process led to each new clone to become increasingly defective. The search for pure DNA led to Earth's rediscovery in 1957. The following invasion, led by Orthopox-13, was a success, with a major superpower under Furon control and a steady supply of DNA being processed, leading to Cryptosporidium-138 being the first clone with functioning genitalia. Though the crisis appears to have been solved, most of the Furon DNA that was collected ended up destroyed, along with the Mothership, by an enemy missile. The Furons on Earth then dedicate themselves to recollecting the DNA, unaware of new developments on the homeworld. Post-DNA Crisis At one point, synthetic Furon DNA was created by the Master, ensuring that the Furon clones would not become unstable. But, the Furon party on Earth was not notified and were actually purposely misled by the Master. Thinking that they have been lied to, Crypto and Pox returned to Furon, or rather the Fourth Ring of Furon, and assassinated the Emperor, Meningitis. Following the Master's own death while attempting to take the vacant throne, Orthopox-14 took Meningitis's place on the throne. Religion Furons believe in a god called Arkvoodle, also named "Lord of the Sacred Crotch" and is shown to have idols, leftovers from a previous Furon encounter, all over the surface of the Earth to mark Landing Zones for future invasions. One of the legends surrounding Arkvoodle is the coming of "Sacred Son of Arkvoodle" who will restore the Furon's genitalia in the second coming of Arkvoodle. Cryptosporidium was deemed to be this sacred son, and started a cult dedicated to Arkvoodle on Earth, though it was abandoned. It is still unknown when Arkvoodle shall return. Trivia *Since the Martian War and the Blisk's supposed destruction, the Furon defense budget has been downsized to divert resources to more frivolous concerns, such as poverty, education, healthcare, etc.﻿ Category:Furons Category:Races